


Alliances

by hoywfiction



Series: The Pieces of John and Bellamy [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphy's POV, The Pieces of John and Bellamy, a part from s1e1, lowkey murphamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST SON FIRST TO DYE</p><p>The moment Bellamy asked him if he followed, John knew he was picking the right leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances

> _FIRST SON_
> 
> _FIRST TO DYE_

 

It was funny, or at least Mbege thought it was and quite frankly that was good enough for John. Besides, he didn’t want to be funny. He just wanted Jaha to feel the torment that he felt when his own father had been killed, to bear the deaths that he hadn’t even caused. It wouldn’t make them even, hell nothing could make them even, but maybe John could finally feel a little better.

“Find any water yet?” he asked as he and his friend approached Jaha, watching him pile up sticks.

“No, not yet,” he said, not at first realising who was speaking. When he turned around his guard immediately went up, and as he continued speaking, he finally noticed the message left for him on the ship wall. “Going back out if you want to come…”

John could feel Mbege smirking over at him, and with a little surge of confidence he wiped at his nose, his knife in hand. Just for show. “You know, my father… He begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father Floated him.”

Jaha didn’t say anything, just began limping past, feebly bumping John’s shoulder as he did so. “You spelled ‘die’ wrong. Geniuses.”

Didn’t even phase John nor Mbege. It wasn’t like their lives depended on their spelling capabilities. The two were watching the boy walk away when they caught another coming towards them… Bellamy.

“If you’re gonna kill someone—” he began, and John immediately turned his head away. (Embarrassment, maybe.) “—it’s probably best not to announce it.”

A brief moment of amusement passed over John’s face, and he snickered, looking right back at the man before him. He stood tall, as all Guard members did, but there was something else to him. Some sort of edge, like he was just as scared as the rest of them. He couldn’t be over twenty years old, at the most. Still a kid like everyone else here. “You’re not really a member of the Guard, are you?”

“No, but the real Guard will be here soon unless we stop it.” His eyes traveled between the two of them, but ultimately, they came back to John. He stared right through, blue on brown. “You don’t actually think they’re going to forgive your crimes…”

No, John thought numbly. He’d never thought that but he supposed he’d had a bit of false hope for a time. Though really, he knew that they would never forgive a person who set fire to a Guard member’s home. The rest of them were in for some things that were worse than even that, so if John was fucked, they were beyond that. The flicker of false hope died for good when Bellamy laughed, going on. “Even if they do, then what?”

Again, John looked down because he had nothing to say, but he knew his eyes would. He didn’t know, that was the answer. Go back to being the scum under everyone's shoes? No thanks. And so he just kept listening. “Guys like us—We gonna become model citizens now? Get jobs? If we’re lucky, maybe pick up their trash.”

Mbege’s tongue was quicker than John’s. “You got a point?”

“No, I got a question.” Perhaps not the most unexpected thing he could say, but it was enough to make John look at him again. “They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die, so why’re you helping them?”

All John wanted to ask was in what fucking way they were helping those selfish bastards on the Ark. But Mbege beat him to it yet again. “The hell we are.”

“You’re wearing those bracelets aren’t you?” And there was the point. “Right now those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe for them to follow us down.”

Finally John’s mouth was working again. “Okay, you said we could stop it. How?”

For a moment, John nearly forgot that Mbege was there as he stared at Bellamy, the older boy looking back at him with a matching intensity. “Take them off. The Ark will think you’re dead, that it’s not safe to follow…”

In only seconds, all the memories of John’s life flowed through his head. When he was a little kid, his neighbour crying about his mother being Floated for trying to steal extra food for him to eat. When his own father was Floated for trying to cure his son’s illness. Trying to report his abusive mother only to be told by the Guard to come back with real problems. Everything, all of it, all the people… To hell with them. “Do you follow?”

As John smiled, nodding his head, he hoped Bellamy couldn’t tell that he was already in. He and Mbege could use this to their advantage. “Right. And if we do… I mean what’s in it for us?”

He was already turning away, a smirk on his face. “Someone’s gotta help me run things.”

John couldn’t help it, he laughed some to himself as he watched Bellamy go. Yeah… He didn’t give a shit about beliefs or anything like that. Whatever side of the situation Bellamy ended up on, John would be there too. His sense of loyalty may be fucked but his sense of respect was very high for the faux Guardsman. “So Mbege, _do_ we follow?”

The other boy chuckled. “Yeah… Yeah we follow.”


End file.
